Semiconductor processing and packaging techniques continue to evolve to meet industry demands for increased performance and reduced size. Electronic products, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistances, laptop computers, as well as other electronic devices, require packaged semiconductor assemblies having a high density of devices while having a relatively small footprint. For example, the space available for memory devices, processors, and other devices, continues to decrease in electronic products providing a need to increase the density of semiconductor devices. One method to increase the density of semiconductor devices is stacking of semiconductor devices to form a semiconductor device assembly.
During the process of forming a semiconductor device assembly, the assembly may go through various processes having an elevated temperature. For example, the temperature during a reflow process to create solder joints, or interconnections, between semiconductor devices may reach an elevated temperature, such as 260 degrees Celsius. A semiconductor device assembly may be comprised of various components such as, but not limited to, a substrate, semiconductor devices, and mold compound. Each of the components may have different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE), which may create potential problems. As the semiconductor device assembly is subjected to an elevated temperature, the semiconductor device assembly may experience warpage due to the different CTEs of the individual components of the assembly. Warpage may provide a large amount of stress on the components of the assembly. If the warpage is too large, the warpage may create reliability issues with the interconnections within a semiconductor device assembly. CTE mismatch may also create problems in connecting a semiconductor device assembly to a board or substrate.
Additional drawbacks and disadvantages may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.